Starscream assembles his Legion
This is how Starscream assembles his Legion goes in Revenge Beginning. we cut to the woods as we see Lurke Lurke: One day, I will defeat Mac! evilly He will pay for shedding my scales! suddenly disappears as we cut to General Scales in an Orc dungeon as he hears SkekSil's voice SkekSil: Psst, Scales! General Scales: It is General Scales, and what is it now? SkekSil: I just want to make sure you can see my sculptures. at them rolls his eyes as he groans at his lines. He and SkekSil suddenly disappear as we see a cave. A brown stick glows as a shadow appears. We then cut to an Energon Mine as Scales, SkekSil and Lurke are teleported to. Lurke quickly sees them Lurke: General Scales! General Scales: A Slinkwing? SkekSil See? He gets it. rolls his eyes Lurke: Lurke, lord and master of the Slinkwings, or at least I will be, when I get back my scales! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! SkekSil: We did not summon you. We thought you freed us from the Orc dungeon. Lurke: Orc dungeon? Whoever pulled you from there must've been someone very powerful indeed. hear a laugh as Khazar arrives much to Lurke, Scales and SkekSil's surprise Lurke: Khazar? You have returned? Why did you bring us here? hear Starscream Starscream: He didn't. Scales and SkekSil see Starscream in his jet mode trots down as Starscream turns into Bot mode Starscream: I did. My name is... Starscream. Lurke and General Scales: gasp Lurke: The Starscream? General Scales: I thought you were just a legend. gets down Khazar: I heard of you. SkekSil: Hmm. approach Starscream Starscream: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to capture Astrid Hofferson and defeat Mac Grimborn and his allies once and for all. evilly SkekSil: Name "Starcream" legendary, yes? Starscream: Starscream! And I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of a whimpering Skeksis. Perhaps a show of power is in order. a red ball and gives it to General Scales as he kisses his armor General Scales: Starscream is ancient and extremely powerful. Any Autobot who wins then he turns and finishes them off. I remember hearing tales of his backstabbing wars when I was young. Khazar: I have also heard of the First Seeker of Cybertron. The "Lord of Warriors". Starscream: I vanquished the bravest of warriors, and my supremacy was great and unending. Lurke: Ha! Until Optimus Prime rose up and defeated you. Starscream: That fool believed that taking the Dark Star Saber would stop me, but he weakened me temporarily. SkekSil: Word means powerless, yes? Starscream: Silence! Now, I was watching you bested by a five puny ponies and two human Dragon Riders. Do you know why they always defeat you? begins to speak, but Lurke interrupts Lurke: Because they cheat! General Scales: Because they are annoyingly lucky! SkekSil: Because they succeed, yes? Starscream: It's because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong. We can use our enemies' tactic against them. Lurke: What are you suggesting? Starscream: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, New Berk will be ours. Khazar: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. on the table I'' will conquer Berk on ''my own, and I'' will destroy anyone who stands in ''my way. Starscream: Such confidence. Go! Try to conquer Berk. I'll send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you shall submit to me! Khazar: And if I refuse this deal? Starscream: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned! Khazar: Fine. But this is a waste of time! I will crush those who defy me! is annoyed Khazar: I will defeat anyone who stands in my way! I'm-- sends Khazar away as he begins to leave Starscream: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. into jet mode and leaves and Lurke raise an eyebrow at each other as SkekSil appears SkekSil: Working together sounds like making friends. So, you two are in luck, yes! Because Chamberlain knows all about that! twangs SkekSil